30 Days As A Girl
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Hitsugaya dikutuk menjadi perempuan selama 30 hari karena telah menghina peri dada! Nah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? RnR purisu...


_**30 Days as A Girl**_

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo, maafkan ane yang telah menyulap manga buatanmu menjadi fic nista nana bal- abal seperti ini (_ _)**

**.**

Warning: Abal, gaje, dikarenakan mood author yg berubah- ubah maka fic ini menjadi sangat tidak jelas.

_Summary: Hitsugaya dikutuk menjadi perempuan karna telah menghina peri dada!  
>Oh my goat! Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ya?<br>_.

* * *

><p>Seorang shinigami berambut putih dengan tubuh semampai (semeter tak sampai) nampak berjalan malas di trotoar kota Karakura siang itu.<br>Ia membawa sebuah bungkusan plastik berwarna putih dengan logo minimarket terjauh dari sana. Ah, rupanya minimarket terdekat sedang direnovasi dalam rangka HUT Kota Karakura ke 45, sungguh kasihan dirimu chibi taucho *plak*  
>Hitsugaya Toushiro, nama shinigami (yang kini tengah menggunakan gigai tentunya) itu berbelok ke arah sebuah jalan kecil tempat beberapa deret rumah berada. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sebuah rumah sederhana bertingkat dua dengan berbagai jenis bunga yang menghiasi halaman depannya.<br>Wajah unyu nya nampak kesal.  
>"Ukh dasar Kurosaki kurang ajar. Kenapa harus aku yang membelikannya es dawet sih? Diluar panas lagi, err aku benci musim panas..." Katanya gusar.<br>Ia menaruh belanjaannya diatas meja dapur. Yuzu menghampirinya.  
>"Terimakasih ya, Toushiro." Ucap anak itu sembari membuka kresek didepannya. Matanya berkilat kehijauan melihat dawet kesukaannya datang pada saat yang tepat.<br>"Hm. Mana Kurosaki?"  
>"Ichi-nii? Dia tadi disuruh ayah beli ikan dipasar, katanya ayah mau buat sup ikan."<br>Hitsugaya tertawa dalam hati. Ia membayangkan Ichigo tengah adu mulut menawar harga dengan ibu- ibu penjual ikan dipasar Karakura. Sungguh tak elit bagi Subtitude shinigami dengan reiatsu setingkat taichou sepertinya.  
>Tiba- tiba, Hitsugaya merasakan reiatsu yang asing dari arah kamar Karin.<br>"Apa ini...?"  
>"Eh? Kenapa Toushiro?"<br>Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Yuzu. Ia berlari menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu kamar Karin.  
>"Karin?"<br>Pemuda itu menemukan Karin tengah tertidur nyenyak di kasurnya. Ia masuk ke kamar itu dan melihat sesuatu nampak mengintip dari jendela.  
>"Hey! Siapa kau?"<br>Mahluk itu menghilang dengan cepat. Ia hanya menyisakan debu- debu yang nampak berkilauan dikusen jendela.  
>"Ngg... Toushiro?"<br>Hitsugaya menoleh. Dilihatnya Karin tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya.  
>"Maaf, tadi ada kucing dijendela. Engg, Karin... Apa itu yang dibawahmu?"<br>"Eh?"  
>Karin menoleh ke sepreinya tempat tidurnya.<br>Tampak cairan berwarna merah merembes dari celananya.  
>"AAAAAAAAA!"<p>

.

.

.

.

"Jadi itu artinya kamu udah gede, Karin." Ucap Yuzu sembari menggigit potongan ikannya. Karin hanya mendengus kesal.  
>"Tapi kenapa sekarang sih. Aku belum mau jadi dewasa."<br>Isshin memeluk poster besar didinding ruang tamu.  
>"Huwooo Masaki, anak kita sudah dewasa!"<br>Ichigo menendang pantat Isshin sambil berusaha menghentikan tingkah konyol ayahnya.  
>Hitsugaya yang malam itu menginap disana hanya menatap semua kejadian itu dalam diam sembari menyuap nasinya campurnya.<br>Yang ada didalam pikirannya hanyalah Ichi-*plak! Dasar author fujo* mahluk bereiatsu aneh tadi.  
>"Mahluk apa itu, ya?<br>Reiatsunya berbeda dengan shinigami kebanyakan... Atau dia shinigami transmigran ya?"  
>Sungguh pertanyaan bodoh yang terdengar dari taichou sejenius dirinya.<br>"Ichigo, teganya kau pada ayahmu sendiri, nak. Masaki, lihat anak kita ternyata berani menendang ayahnya~ Ini salahmu kenapa dulu ngidamnya sama David Bekkem pas hamil dia sih?"  
>"Dasar orangtua bodoh!" Kata Ichigo sambil menendang wajah ayahnya.<p>

"Akkkhhh! Kau kejam Ichi!"

Hitsugaya menyelesaikan makannya dan kembali ke kamar.  
>.<p>

Hitsugaya membalikkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri, kedepan kebelakang. Mi satu dua tiga, mi tiga dua satu (Author dibekep pake jemuran)

Intinya ia tidak bisa tidur.  
>Wajahnya nampak gelisah, alisnya berkerut.<br>"Sial..."  
>Pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Ichigo yang hari itu menjadi tempat menginapnya.<p>

* * *

><p>"Krik krik krik."<br>Pemuda itu menatap hamparan rumput gajah didepannya.  
>Mata <em>emerald<em>nya menatap ke sekitar.  
>Sudah 2 hari ia menginap dirumah keluarga Kurosaki.<br>Sebenarnya ia tidak mau, namun tugas dari Soutaicho membuatnya harus tinggal untuk sementara di Dunia Nyata. Nampaknya ada desas desus bahwa Hollow tingkat Menos akan sering muncul di Kota Karakura. Hal ini disebabkan oleh aktivitas roh dikota itu kian meningkat. Namun belum diketahui apa penyebabnya. Sebenarnya ia lebih memilih berada di Soul Society, namun apa daya? Keprofesionalitasan nya harus lebih didahulukan daripada kenyamanan pribadi.  
>Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya, tepat disaat sesosok mahluk muncul dari dalam kegelapan.<br>Hitsugaya bersiaga ditempatnya.  
>"Siapa itu?"<p>

"Hihihihihi!"  
>"Siapa kau!"<p>

"Ahihihihi!"

"Bernard Bear ya?"

_"_Gedubrak!"

Terdengar bunyi benda yang jatuh.  
>Mahluk itu menampakkan wujudnya.<p>

Seorang gadis kecil berwajah manis dan bermata merah yang tengah mengusap- ngusap benjolan dikepalanya.  
>"Enak saja, cakep- cakep gini dibilang Bernard Bear."<br>Hitsugaya menatap gadis itu.  
>"Siapa kau?"<br>"Aku? Aku adalah B'Bell. Aku adalah peri dada."  
>Hitsugaya menahan tawanya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya agar tawa kerasnya tidak lolos dari penjara mulutnya.<br>"Peri dada? Umph, nama konyol apa itu?"  
>Gadis itu memonyongkan bibirnya. ia semakin mirip dengan Donald Bebek di acara TV kesukaan Author.<br>"Jangan sembarangan ya! Tanpa adanya peri dada sepertiku, para gadis tidak akan beranjak dewasa! Kami, peri dada lah yang mengatur kapan mereka akan mendapatkan haid yang pertama. Kami juga lah yang mengatur perkembangan tubuh dan mental mereka. Karena itulah kami disebut peri dada. Karena bagian yang paling berkembang dari wanita adalah dadanya..."  
>Hitsugaya tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari memegang perutnya.<br>"Hahahahaha! Kerjaan macam apa itu? Hahaha!"  
>"Hei! Kerjaan kami nggak gampang, tahu! Kalian yang hanya bisa mencabut nyawa manusia tahu apa tentang siklus kedewasaan!"<br>Hitsugaya menatap gadis itu dengan sinis.  
>"Pekerjaan shinigami jauh lebih berat daripada pekerjaanmu. Kami harus melawan hollow dan lain-lain. Tidak sepertimu yang menyusup diam-diam kerumah orang dan membuat mereka terkejut. Lagipula, kami tidak membedakan gender. Sementara kau hanya mempedulikan para wanita. Che, dasar tidak adil."<br>Gadis berambut hitam itu menekuk alisnya.  
>"Perempuan memerlukan perhatian <em>extra<em>. Mereka butuh cinta dan kasih sayang lebih dari laki-laki. Wanita juga bisa menjadi sangat kuat. Jangan remehkan mereka."  
>"Hemph, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa mengalahkan laki-laki. Berfikir jernih saja. Tugas laki-laki adalah untuk melindungi perempuan, dan karena itulah wajar perempuan itu lemah. Lihat saja di Dunia Nyata ini. Laki-laki harus bekerja, mencari nafkah. Para perempuan hanya sibuk dengan <em>make-up<em> dan bergosip tentang laki-laki kesukaan mereka. Gampang banget ya jadi perempuan." Cibir pemuda itu.  
>B'Bell nampak marah. Mata <em>scarlet<em>nya memancarkan keinginannya untuk menjadikan pemuda imut didepannya ini sebagai partner yaoi dari Ichi- *dhuar* -coret- kemarahan yang ia tahan sedari tadi.  
>"Baik. Kalau menurutmu menjadi perempuan itu gampang, akan kutunjukkan padamu, 'segampang' apakah rasanya menjadi perempuan itu."<br>Gadis itu memutar tongkat dengan hiasan hati ditangannya. sebelas duabelas deh sama tongkat yang dibawa Telor Munt di pilem Telor Munt kesukaan embah author. Ia meniup ujung tongkat itu, membuat debu-debu keperakan menyelimuti tubuh Hitsugaya.  
>"Uhuk uhuk uhuk!"<br>Hitsugaya terbatuk-batuk kecil. Dilihatnya gadis itu tersenyum misterius.  
>"Kau harus merasakan sendiri apa yang telah kau katakan."<br>"Ap..."  
>Gadis itu menghilang.<br>Meninggalkan Hitsugaya dalam kebingungan. Oh tennag saja Hitsu, kau selalu tenggelam dalam cintaku kok *Author Dikubur rame- rame*  
>"Hh, apa maksudnya dengan aku harus merasakan sendiri kata-kataku? Jangan-jangan..."<br>Pemuda itu bangkit dari teras dan menuju kamar Ichigo. Ditatapnya cermin kecil dikamar itu.  
>"Hm, seharusnya aku tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan kata-kata cewek konyol itu..."<br>Hitsugaya naik keranjang dan melihat Ichigo yang tengah mendengkur.  
>Ia menempatkan kepalanya di atas bantal dan menutup matanya.<p>

.

.

.

_"Wahai Venus, berikan kecantikan pada wajahnya._  
><em>Wahai Amor, berikan sinar cinta pada matanya.<em>  
><em>Wahai Athena berikan keteguhan pada hatinya.<em>  
><em>Wahai Jeanne da Pucélle berikan kesucian pada tubuhnya.<em>  
><em>Jadikan ia yang sempurna.<em>  
><em>Jadikan ia yang utama.<em>  
><em>Jadikan ia ratu disetiap pesta.<em>  
><em>Jadikan ia tokoh utama.<em>  
><em>Putar roda takdir. Geser benang nasib.<em>  
><em>Wahai perawan baru. Buka matamu dan tatap hidup setelah matimu."<em>

.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya.

Pupil berwarna _turquoise_ itu melihat langit- langit kamar yang seputih susu.

Ia menoleh, Ichigo Nampak masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Hitsugaya melemaskan tubuhnya dan menguap.

"Sudah pagi ya…."

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Hitsugaya membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Ia melangkah pelan menuju toilet.

Saat ia melewati kaca wastafel, matanya terbelalak.

Ia kembali tepat kehadapan kaca itu dan menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri.

Atau lebih tepatnya pantulan orang asing yang tak dikenalnya.

"A-apa…."

Ia meraba permukaan depan piyamanya, dirasakannya dua buah tonjolan didadanya.

Dan…..

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

.

Ichigo tersentak oleh jeritan keras itu.

"Toushiro?"

Ia segera berlari menuruni tangga dan bergegas menuju arah datangnya suara.

"Toushiro! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ichigo terperanjat. Dilihatnya seorang gadis manis berambut putih sebahu tengah bersender ketakutan di dinding kamar mandi. Gadis itu gemetar menatap kaca dihadapannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Gadis itu menoleh padanya. Barulah Ichigo dapat mengenali sosok si gadis dengan jelas.

"TOUSHIRO?"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Toushiro-kun sudah pulang kemarin, lalu Shiro-chan datang kesini menggantikannya? Begitu kan?" Karin menatap gadis manis yang nampak dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Ichigo tersenyum hambar.

"Errr… ya begitulah. Ia ada urusan dan terpaksa harus menitipkan saudara kembarnya disini…."

"Owhhhh…. Yah boleh juga, toh ayah tidak keberatan kan?"

Isshin yang sedari tadi memandangi si gadis berambut putih itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih ayah. Nah maaf kami ingin berbicara sebentar. Ayo, Shiro-chan…"

Ichigo segera mendorong gadis itu menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"Cklek."

"Fuhhh…. Untunglah mereka tidak curiga. Iya kan , Toushi…. " Ichigo terkejut melihat Hitsugaya yang terbaring pucat ditempat tidurnya. Matanya nampak berputar- putar.

"Iya…"  
>Ichigo menepuk kepala gadis itu.<p>

"Hhh…"

**_Flashback_**

Melihat keadaan yang begitu ganjil terhadap si taichou, Ichigo berinisiatif untuk menggendong Hitsugaya langsung menuju kamarnya agar tidak membuat panik seluruh keluarganya.

Ia meletakkan pemuda atau sekarang _gadis _itu diatas kasurnya dengan hati- hati.

"Toushiro? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa… kamu jadi cewek?"

Hitsugaya menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mimpi… ini pasti mimpi…."

"Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya menggigit bibirnya. ia seakan ingin menangis.

"Aku, kenapa?"

Ichigo menatapnya kasihan. Pemuda itu memeluk si gadis dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa- apa…. Tenang saja…."

Tapi...

"NGAPAIN LO MELUK-MELUK GUE HAH!"

Ichigo terlempar dengan indah kearah pintu. Ia mengusap- usap dagunya yang ditonjok Hitsugaya.

"Aku kan cuma pengen nenangin kamu!"

"Aku gak butuh, bakamikan!"

Ia turun dari ranjang dan menatap cermin berukuran setengah kali setengah meter didinding . wajahnya tetap sama seperti sebelumnya, hanya saja rambut putih jabriknya tampak jatuh lemas membingkai wajahnya yang entah kenapa malah membuatnya nampak makin imut.

"Jangan- jangan, perkataan cewek aneh semalem itu benar…."

"Cewek aneh?"

Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya dan menceritakan kejadian semalam.

Ichigo tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"HAHAHA! Jadi kamu kena kutukan Peri Dada? Hahahahaha!"

Hitsugaya menendang perut Ichigo.

"Jangan tertawa, bodoh. Ini tidak lucu!"

"Ukh, hahaha… maaf…. Ah, kenapa kamu tidak coba saja untuk keluar dari _gigai_mu?"

"Hem, benar juga…."

Saat Hitsugaya akan menukar rohnya dengan _konpaku_ buatan, ia merasa dadanya sangat sesak. Ia pun memuntahkan benda bulat itu lagi.

"Kenapa, Toushiro?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa…. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari _gigai_ ini…."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Hitsugaya mendongak.

"Ini masalah….."

"Yah kurasa untuk sementara kau harus tetap tinggal disini dulu Toushiro…. Kalau kau tidak bisa keluar dari _gigai_ itu, berarti kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu…."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu…."

Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya. walau ia bukanlah Pedophil atau Lolicon teta saja Hitsugaya membuatnya terpaksa menelan ludah.

Tubuh yang mungil, wajah yang manis, bibir yang tipis, ahhh ingin rasanya pemuda itu memiliki_nya_. Namun tunggu dulu, ini fic rate T, Rate T mbak- mbak, jadi jangan berharap sesuatu yang lebih dari ini :P

*Author di rajam para fujoshi*

.

.

**Flashback end.**

.

.

.

"Yasudah lah, mungkin nanti akan ada jalan keluarnya kan? Sekarang kau harus istirahat ya Toushiro."

"Naaa.."

Saat Ichigo hendak memberikan 'ciuman-sampai-jumpa-cuma-sebagai-teman-saja-kok, Hitsugaya memukul pipi pemuda itu.

"Awas saja kalau berani Bakamikan..."

.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Hitsugaya tidur dikamar berukuran kecil yang ada dibawah tangga. Sebetulnya Isshin menyuruhnya tidur bersama Karin dan Yuzu tapi ia menolak.

Tentu saja, walau tubuhnya perempuan, dalamnya tetap saja _laki- laki_.

Bisa berabe urusannya kalau mereka tidur bareng.

Ia gelisah. Berulangkali ia bangun dan tidur lagi.

Tiba- tiba, secercah sinar jatuh tepat diujung tempat tidurnya. Seorang gadis manis bersayap duduk disana sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat malam."

Hitsugaya terhenyak. Gadis itu peri badak eh, peri dada yang kemarin!

"Kau, kau yang kemarin kan? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!"

Gadis bermata merah itu hanya tersenyum licik.

"Yah, hanya menjalankan kata-kataku kemarin."

Hitsugaya mendekati gadis itu.

"Kembalikan aku seperti semula!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak bisa. Karena aku telah mengutukmu."

"A-apa? Jadi aku akan tetap seperti ini selamanya?"

B'Bell tersenyum dan mencium pipi gadis itu. Hitsugaya ingin melawan, namun entah kenapa ia merasa tubuhnya tak mampu melawan. Ia merasa pasrah. Oh tenang, minna. Ini rate T jadi nggak ada yang lebih dari ini :P

*Digigit*

"Tidak, hanya sementara, kok. Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran, bahwa menjadi perempuan tidaklah semudah yang kau kira…."

Hitsugaya menatap gadis itu.

"Berapa…lama?"

B'Bell mengelus rambut putih si mantan pemuda dan mencium helaian rambut itu lembut.

"Tiga puluh hari. Kau akan jadi seperti ini selama satu bulan. Nah, jalanilah hidupmu sebagai wanita yang singkat ini dengan sebaik- baiknya, Toushiro Hitsugaya."

B'Bell tersenyum dan lenyap. Seperti biasa ia hanya meninggalkan debu- debu keperakan ditempatnya diam tadi.

Hitsugaya memperoleh kembali kesadarannya.

Ia terbelalak.

"EEEH? UAPAAAAA? TIGA PULUH HARI SEPERTI INI? TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Hohoho, maklumi kegajean saya kali ini =w=<br>yah mungkin fic ini bakal jadi fic terpanjang saya karena saya berencana bikin tiap harinya jadi satu chapter :D

So, dukung timnas Indonesia! Dukung karya anak bangsa! berantas koruptor! hijaukan bumi dan jadilah Vegetarian!

#Ditampar Readers

Maksudnya, Review please? =w=


End file.
